


So, you are the one with the hazel eyes

by Mickey4005



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV), wayhaught - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, I AM SORRY, Soulmate AU, my first try in something like this, slow-burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-10-11 14:18:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10467000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickey4005/pseuds/Mickey4005
Summary: This is a soulmate AU, where you have the eyecolor of your soulmates hair and vice versa. When they dye their hair, your eyecolor changes.





	1. Up here is private

My Name is Waverly Earp. I am 21 Years old and haven’t found my soulmate yet. How I know? Cause the world we live in shows you who your soulmate is. Their eye color is the same as your hair color. And your eye color changes when they dye their hair and so on. The only thing I know about my Soulmate is, they have ginger hair – like my eyes – and hazel eyes – like my hair. 

As every day when I got up I looked in the mirror to see if my eye color was still the same. And for the past 21 years it was. It always had this gingerish color. I had luck that I was born after my Soulmate. The first 7 years of my sisters – Wynonna – life her eyes were grey, nearly white, what meant her Soulmate wasn’t born yet. But shortly after her seventh birthday her eyes got a creamy yellow and with every day that went past her eyes got darker until they were nearly black. And for the past about 5 years her eye color changed constantly… and by constantly, I mean really all the time…  
As I said today, as always, I had ginger colored eyes… Yes, ginger is not a very common hair color but finding your soulmate is still hard, even with that little hint. 

I took a shower and went to work. I work in a little bar everyone in the little town we – me and my sister – live in since our dad and Willa -our sister- died. Well we lived here before that too but I hated it since then. I miss them, it all was a terrible Accident with my dad’s gun that the two of them died. 

“Another boring day at work in front of me Whoo Hoo.”

“I didn’t know you can be that sarcastic little sister”

“God Wynonna just get your coffee like every day and get off!”

“Whoa, whoa not that fast little sister. Look at my eyes… They changed AGAIN now they are pink”

“Yeah I can see that. Looks creepy.” I burst out in laughing. My sister the badass FBI Agent with pink eyes. Isn’t that funny?

“Waverly stop laughing please it’s not funny. You will start do realize that when your soulmate dyes their hair!”

“Yeah maybe Wynonna but for the past 21 years they haven’t.”

After I handed my sister her usual coffee order – cafe latte with brown sugar – and hugged her goodbye afterwards I went to clean the counter. As I finished I realized that I still had an hour left till opening so I went upstairs in my old apartment. I lived in here for 3 years while my sister was gone. She left the town to go search for her soulmate to punch them in the face for constantly changing their hair color. But Wynonna wasn’t successful so she still has a different eye color every other week. I hated this apartment. Because just because you know that a Person isn’t your soulmate, doesn’t mean you don’t get together with that person. My first real boyfriend tried to rape me in here and I nearly shot my sister in here with a shotgun too. I didn’t know it was her, okay?  
I sat down on the floor and just started singing one of my favorite songs, called Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift. I just love this song cause it kind of reminds me of me and Wynonna. How she was there for me after that douchebag tried to rape me. Or when I was just sad because I thought about dad or Willa. Then she would just hug me real tight. Especially if I was crying. Yes, I am 21 Years old and cry over my dead father and sister. Get over it.

“Hello?”

I heard someone ask from downstairs, shortly after I heard the old stairs cracking.

“Hello? I thought I heard someone crying downstairs, so I – “

“Up here is private and we have still closed.” I did my best to not let the unwanted visitor know, I was crying. I also didn’t turn around to look who it was. But I assumed it was a woman, per the feminine sounding voice.

“Oh, I am sorry. I will go and come back when you are opened.”

When I was sure the visitor was gone, I stood up and went into my old bathroom. There I washed my face, so nobody could see I cried. But I know my big sister. She will always know when I cried. To be honest I wasn’t that unhappy about that fact, because that meant cuddling on the couch with ice-cream while watching some cliché romantic movie, I really liked those evenings.

I opened the bar and the same people as everyday already waited in front of the bar. 

“Hello Waverly, how are you?” everyone asked as they got in the bar. I always answered with ‘fine’.

 

About half an hour after I opened, someone I knew very well entered the bar. Doc Holliday. Doc was a man in his late 40’s with a bushy mustache. He is a friend of my family since I can remember. I still welcome him the same way I did back than when I was just six years old.

“DOC!” I yelled as I ran towards him and jumped on him. 

“Hey little Earp” He said while giving me a little kiss on the cheek.

He always was this way. I always was little Earp, Wynonna was little-middle Earp, and Willa… Willa was middle Earp.  
It has been 15 years since Willa died and he still doesn’t want to call Wynonna middle Earp. To be honest, I don’t think he ever will. Doc loved all of us like we were his children. Especially after our mother left, and even more after our father died. He took us to him and we really grew to his heart. Although we were like kids to him, he never wanted us to call him dad. But he raised us good. Wynonna moved out when she went to search for her soulmate. I about that time too. I didn’t want to annoy him anymore. I really wanted to live my own life, wanted to be independent. The only condition for me to move out was that I didn’t moved back in the old house and that I visited Doc few times a week.

After Doc let me down, I got him his normal order: whisky on ice. We talked some time as someone entered the bar, I hadn’t seen before. She was a beautiful woman with Ginger hair.


	2. Coffe black without sugar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this isnt as long as the first one but I think its pretty good. Critics please in the comments, so I can improve for a better Fan fiction for you to read.

“As I see you have open now”

“Yeah… were you here before?” I kind of knew her from somewhere. Especially her voice.

“Today morning in the private room upstairs… My name is Nicole. Nicole Haught. I am a new officer here.”

“Oh… ok. So, what can I do for you?”

“I would like to have a coffee as black as possible with no sugar please.”

“Oh, not one of the sweet kinds”

“Actually, I am … What was your name again?”

“Oh, I am sorry I haven’t introduced me yet. My name is Waverly Earp.”

“I am one of the sweet kind actually. But I like my sugar how I like my men.”

“How do you like your men then?” I giggled.

“I don’t.”

“Well that’s ok too… I guess” That’s when I first took a glance at her eyes. They were hazel. Like my hair.  
No, that must be a coincidence. She can’t be my soulmate. I am not even gay.  
But that doesn’t mean anything. I heard stories from Doc about his friends. Some of them were just friends with their soulmate because the soulmate was their same gender… But some also because they were gay and their soulmate had the other gender.  
So, I made the wonderful lady called Nicole, I kind of like that name, her coffee order.

After I gave the coffee to her we talked for a little bit. Just the normal small-talk things like ‘When did you move here’ or ‘What school did you attend’. She seemed nice.

“I hope I see you again tomorrow” with that words she left the bar.

The rest of the day I couldn’t stop smiling. I even wasn’t there. Like I know guests came and ordered and I made them what they ordered but I if you ask me now, I can’t remember who was there that day. I only know one thing: I want to see Nicole again.  
I wanted to look into her precious eyes again, wanted to brush through her soft looking hair. Each and every though I had as I was walking home was about that wonderful young woman, I didn’t even know I was at home when I unlocked the door got in. Wynonna was already at home and pulled me out of my thoughts.

“Hey little one, why are you smiling?”

“I don’t know what you are talking about Wynonna”

“Oh for, god’s sake you know. Did you meet someone you like?”  
Every damn time she asks something like that she always has that annoying smile on her face. Like she was saying just by her smile that she knows everything about you. Most of the time she was right. Most of the time she really knew everything about you.

“What’s his name?”

“Ehm… her name is Nicole Haught. She is a new sheriff here.”

“So, little sis you be telling me you are gay? That, that’s new.”

“I don’t know Wynonna. Maybe I just like her as a friend. Or she is just one of these girl crushes every girl has in her live. You know?”

“Yeah maybe she is. But what is her ‘soulmate prediction color’?”

“Hazel eyes and ginger hair…” Is what I muffled annoyed in hope she didn’t hear it. But hell yeah, she did.

“Oh, Waverly I think you found your soulmate.”

“Oh my god Wynonna, don’t make that much of a deal out of it. I will ask her about her birthday and when her eyes took that hazel color. If she is younger than me and her eyes changed on my birthday she probably is. And she is gay…”

“My little sister is finding her soulmate la la la la la la” Wynonna was jumping, like a little kid that had too much sugar, through our home. I just sighed and went upstairs, smiling.

I changed into some sweatpants and into a pink loose shirt. After I sat down on my desk, I switched on my computer. When I come home from work I always continue writing on my ‘Supergirl’ fan fiction. I’m writing an AU about the show where you don’t have any clue about who your soulmate is. No prediction color or anything. The main couple in the fiction are Kara and James. Although they aren’t together in the show anymore, Kara is now with Mon-Ew, Who is, according to her predictions her soulmate, but I don’t believe that. And the second leading couple is Maggie and Alex. In the show the two beautiful women are soulmates and I love it. When I write I always write about two chapters. Most of those are about a thousand words. Often I lose track of time, because I am listening to music and I am just in my little writing world. Wynonna usually pulls me out of that world when she yells that dinner is ready and I should come down. Gosh how much I love her.  
“So how is your Fan-Story thing going?”

“Actually, really good. The people love it. It has about twenty thousand hits. That’s pretty impressing when you think about, that it’s my first one.”

Most of the conversations that evening were about my Story. Or about Nicole.

As I went to sleep I only thought about that beautiful woman with the ginger hair.


	3. R.I.P Doc

The next day was the same as every day, but I didn’t go up in my old apartment to sing. No I stayed in the bar and sang a little happier song called ‘Hand in my Pocket’. Gosh I loved that song. Secretly I was waiting for Nicole to come earlier. Just as the day before, but I think she remembered that it was better for her not to come earlier.

When It was time to open the door, Nicole was already waiting. With a cigarette.

“You know: smoking kills.”

“Yeah I know. I don’t even know anymore when I started with that dump shit. Back than it was my way of coping with problems.”

“Put that thing out and come in. Coffee is on me.”

“Thanks Earp.”

“No Problem. I always treat my new guests like that. Because I love fresh faces. It is… refreshing”

By the time, I finished the coffee for me and Officer Haught, my usual suspects were entering the bar. But Doc was missing. That’s unusual for him. I even had his order ready. 

“You asked what I meant with ‘coping with problems’?” Nicole’s soft voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

“Yeah. Like with a broken heart or a fight with your parents?”

“No more like ‘My best friend will hate me if I tell her I am gay’ Problems.”

I looked hat the women in front of me with confusion.

“Grew up in a conservative town in Texas. You are different? We will bully you until you kill yourself.”

“Oh… did it ever… I mean… did they ever…”

“Push me so far I actually considered killing myself?” I nodded “Yes, yes they did. When I was fourteen. I didn’t know what was wrong with me I just didn’t want to exist anymore. I cut myself and actually my male best friend made me stop, because he bought me cigarettes as an alternative.”

“How old was he, so he was able to buy cigarettes?”

“He was about 20.”

“You were fourteen and your best friend was 20?!”

“Yes, my friends always were older than me. My first girlfriend was 17 and I was 14. Well it just lasted a month, because she kind of cheated on me.”

“Why did you not kill yourself than? Because of your best friend?”

“Yes, he bought 2 packs of cigarettes a week for me so I had something to keep my hands busy with and calm myself down.”

Doc still wasn’t here so I decided to call Wynonna and ask her if she knew anything.

“Nicole, I have to call my sister. Somethings odd. Doc isn’t here yet”

“Yeah no problem Waverly.”

I took my phone and went to the ‘Staff Only’ Rooms. And searched Wynonna’s Number in my Contacts. I heard the well-known buzzes when you start calling someone and only a few seconds later she answered.

“Yeah Waverly?” She was crying. I could tell by the way she was talking.

“Wynonna what’s wrong? You are definitely crying and don’t try to tell me otherwise. And Doc isn’t here, like he normally is. Do you know what’s wrong?”

“Yes, I know. Doc had an accident and is at the hospital. He just came out of the OR and the Doctors say he is about to die. He has a ruptured Liver, too big to sew it. He woke up and has asking for you since then. Can you come here? Fast?”

“Yes, I am on my way” Balls! Now I am crying too.

I ran back into the bar yelling ‘We are closing now. Everyone GET OUT’. Nicole didn’t leave she came to me as I panicked while I got dressed. 

“Hey Waverly, what’s wrong. You are crying.” I just ignored her, until she stood in front of me and held me at my shoulders and forced me to look at her. 

“Doc… Had an Accident. I need to get to the hospital. He is D-Dying.”

“Oh my God Waverly. Get in the Car. I am a fast driver.”

So we ran outside to the police car and jumped in. Those two Minutes on our way to the hospital were the longest two minutes in my live. While the car hadn’t even stopped I jumped out and ran inside the hospital. When I entered I already saw Wynonna waiting. I ran up to her and hugged her fast. 

“I have been waiting for you. Come, fast. He asked for you.”

“Is he in there?” At that moment Nicole also entered the Hospital.

“Yes, he is. The doctors said they will make it has painless as possible for him.” So I went in the room while Nicole made her police work – if she is here she can investigate too, cant she? – as I was inside the room I sat on the side of my kind-of uncles bed. He was white, even more than normal.

“Doc”, I could barely talk. And also I didn’t know what to say. He lay there, so vulnerable, so hurt and I couldn’t do anything to help the only dad I ever had.

“Waverly”, his voice was weak and trembling. 

“Doc don’t talk. But I will talk. I am here. Everything is fine”, I did my best not to start crying.

“Waverly, I …” One of the monitors began to beep. He didn’t answer and nurses and doctors rushed in. I started crying and was pushed outside. Wynonna and Nicole held me back, because I really wanted to rush back in. After struggling for, what felt like hours, I gave up and everything that was left of me was a sobbing mess in my sisters arms, when one of the doctors came outside and shook his head. 

“Waverly, I am so sorry we couldn’t be here earlier. I- I-.“ Nicole’s voice was, as if she was crying.

That moment I heard a mumbled ‘Sorry’ and footsteps. Fast footsteps. She will go smoke a cigarette, But I also needed to talk to her. I had to tell her that it was not her fault, that my father-figure died. I just had to.

“Wynonna I will go talk to Nicole. She blames herself that Doc died. I can’t let her think that.”

“Who is Nicole?” Wynonna was just as much of a sobbing mess as myself. I felt so bad for leaving her right now…

“The officer who brought me here.”

“Ok but we will go home soon. You got ten minutes.”

I rushed downstairs and ran outside. Nicole wasn’t right in front of the hospital but her car was still here, she couldn’t have gone far. 

“Nicole!” I yelled. No answer.

I heart someone sob, as I walked towards the police car.


	4. INFORMATION

I am so sorry, I got a really bad write block, I will update as soon as its over


	5. Wanna meet for coffee?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait and the a little late chapter. My block isn't away totally but it got better, so here is the new chapter for all the ones who waited.
> 
> And thank you for all the feedback. I appreciate it very much and it means very much to me when I got comments like "I got really excited when I saw there was a new chapter" So thank you

It was Nicole. She was the sobbing behind the car. 

“Nicole. Why are you crying?”

“I don’t know. I think it…. It is because my girlfriend died in a car crash about 2 years ago too. And that reminded me of her and…” Now she started crying again.

“I am sorry” I took her in my arms and we held each other for longer than Wynonna gave me…

“Shit Wynonna send me to go see after you for ten minutes. How long have we been here?”

“About ten Minutes. Go see after your Sister.” Nicole swiped away here last tears and I hugged her once again and went to look after Wynonna.

As I got to Wynonnas car, because she wasn’t in the hospital anymore I saw her crying like there was nothing else in the car.

“Wynonna.” I took the sobbing girl into my arms and held her. She had a much deeper connection with doc than I had but I started crying as soon as she touched me. Now we stood there. Crying. In each others arms. Crying over the only dad I ever really had…

“Waverly, we should go home. We have to plan the funeral.” So, I got into the car and we drove home. At home, we still couldn’t do anything but cry. We lied in my bed and cuddled the shit out of each other to make us feel home without Doc…

“Waverly, he will always be in our hearts.” Well that didn’t really help. It even made it worse because I just hadn’t realized he was dead until now. I was crying like a little baby… But I didn’t care. I didn’t care that my makeup was running all over my face. I didn’t care that snot was running into my mouth. I didn’t care about anything. 

My phone rang, like I got a message, so I looked at it and it was from Nicole. 

‘You ok?’

‘It’s ok. You don’t have to look for me :3’

‘But I want to’

‘Well then’

‘I have to look after my sister’

‘ok’

I was not in the mood for writing with someone I barely knew, although I liked her. I really had to be there for my sister like she is for me. We are still on my bed and fall asleep on my bed, cuddling - which we did often when we were younger. Especially after our dad and sister died. It was therapeutic for us. Feeling each other, knowing we were save. I guess it’s time to start that again after our dad died the second time.

That night I was dreaming about him. Dreamed about all the good times we had together. But around 1 am Wynonna woke up crying. I did my best to keep her calm. She just saw his death over and over again. And that moment her eyes changed color again. I recognized that now, cause I looked into my sisters eyes carefully. The pink seemed to wash out. Normally her soulmate would have dyed their hair again when that happened but this time they didn’t. Something was odd. We hoped that her eyes didn’t turn grey. That meant her soulmate died. If she got a new one, it would take time till they would be old enough for anything. 

We talked nearly the whole night until dawn. Then we fell asleep again. It was Sunday so we didn’t have any work. And I got a new message from Nicole after I woke up:

‘Hey u okay?’

‘Yes the night was just a bit sleepless.’

‘Wanna meet for a coffee later?’

‘I don’t know. Depends on how Wynonna is. It’s hurting her more than myself’

‘I see. You have to be there for your sister. See u’

Yes she was write I had look after sister. It was harder for her than for me. I had Nicole. She had nobody. Except for me. 

It was around 12 am when Wynonna finally woke up. 

“Hey big sis. How are you?”

“Could be better. Lost my dad again yesterday.”

“I know how hard that is for you. It’s hard for me too… But it is okay if I meet for a coffee with Nicole later?”

“You really like that girl, don’t you?”

“Yeah you could say it like that. Doc would have called me a Womanizer. He would have loved it…”

“Yeah your probably right. But yeah it’s okay. I want to be alone at least a bit.”

“Okay big sis” I kissed her cheek.

So I texted Nicole

‘When are we meeting for coffee :*?’

‘Wait where are in the kissing face phase?’

‘I just wanted to be nice…’

‘It’s fine. Was just a joke. How about now?’

‘I will be at the bar in about 10 min.’

‘Fine then in 10 min.’

‘Fine’

‘Fine’

I liked the way she said ‘fine’ again. I also did that. Every damn time. Wynonna hated it. It made her look dump when she didn’t answer my fine. It was like a ritual but she felt dump when she did. Cause she already said fine.

I am at the way to the bar. As I got there Nicole already ordered. For me too. A latté, my favorite coffee.

“How did you know I liked lattés?”

“Instinct?”

“Haha, maybe.. But it’s kind of creepy…”

So we drank our coffee as Wynonna called.


End file.
